A New Beginning - A Steferine Story
by thisloveneverdies
Summary: A romance, passion, action filled Steferine story. Disclaimer in ch. 1.


**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated anything since like October! I am always so busy but now I thought I would start a cute Steferine story. So I hope you guys like it!**

**And don't forget to leave comments and ratings! Thanks.**

**Xo, Olivia.**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL OF THE CREDIT FOR THAT GOES TO JULIE PLEC, KEVIN WILLIAMSON, CAROLINE DRIES, AND L.J. SMITH.**_

* * *

Elena had just recently turned her humanity back on and chosen Damon. But now, Katherine was back in town, and had answers to all of the questions they had about the cure. Stefan was originally under the impression that Katherine would willingly hand over answers to him, but the problem was, Stefan was ninety nine percent sure that Katherine's humanity was off. She wasn't trying to work any angles, didn't need anything from him, and was trying to stay away from him, which was all a surprise to Stefan. He wasn't sure if it was an act, or if Katherine really had flipped the switch, so he decided he would find out.

That Saturday night, the town was having another annual Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood mansion. The second Stefan layed eyes on Katherine, he knew it was his chance. He vampire speeded over to her, stopping her in her tracks as his arms draped around her waist, pulling her close to his body that was now radiating heat onto her body. He began swaying, dancing with her to the slow song that was on in the background. Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance as she tried to pull away from him, but it was to no avail as he only brought her closer.

"I don't want to dance with you," she stated coldy, hestitantly wrapping her arms around his neck as she glanced off over to the trees.

Stefan had been searching for Katherine, and he now had found her. He smirked as her danced with her; he had a plan, indeed.

"Mm.. Why not? I thought you would have jumped at the chance, no?" he replied as her twirled her around in his arms. The game that she would always play with him would now switch sides - and he was going to win this round. Whether her humanity was on or not, he could work around her. He knew her better than anyone else, even better than Damon.

Katherine gave a small laugh of amusement as he twirled her around, scoffing a bit.

"Well because, Stefan, I don't care about you, and I don't care about Damon. I'm done with you two," she replied coldy, her dark brown eyes peering straight into his as they continued swaying to the stupid song that played in the background. "It's that simple, Stefan. I don't want anything to do with either of you two."

Katherine knew it was a lie, but the more she said it, the more she actually started to believe it. She didn't want to continue loving Stefan.. what was the point if he wouldn't ever feel the same? At one point, she had Stefan, but Elena had stolen him from her, and that was the end of it.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, still a small smirk on his face, and looked down.

"Yeah, right.. about that, can you please answer one simple question for me and I promise I'll leave you alone?" He dipped her sharply, but smoothly. "Please?" he repeated as he slowly pulled her up. He knew he was getting to her, he could feel it. She still loved him. And since he didn't have Elena anymore he thought, 'Hey, why not try something with her?'

Katherine's breath picked up a bit as he brought her back up. Her heart nonetheless began to race as her gaze was held on his. She only gave him a small nod, not wanting him to think that he was making progress.

"Yeah, fine," she mumbled quietly, looking out at the tress. Katherine was a bit nervous about what exactly it was that he would ask her, but she remained collected. She didn't want to feel, but her mind kept telling her to.

Stefan smiled warmly at her before nodding and asking his question. "Thank you. Now, my question.." he began, trying to drag out the last word as best as he could.

"Why did you flip the switch, you know, turn it off?" he asked, tilting his head and acting curious.. but not suspecting a thing about her being human. "Why did you do it?" he repeated as he swayed along with her, their bodies in sync with the dance.

A small smirk grazed Katherine's face as she continued to look away from him. "Who said I turned my humanity off?" she questioned back, raising an eyebrow as her eyes looked back into his, competitively. Katherine remained brave, yet she didn't know how much longer she could stand his little game.

Stefan's smile grew, and he chuckled. "Mmm.. so you didn't turn it off?" he continued his little game, and stood there amused.

"Look me in the eyes.." he began, elegantly and seductively, "Katerina.. and tell me, is all of what you're saying true?" His smile quickly turned into a smirk. "Or are you just a non humane liar?"

Katherine clenched her teeth together, as her eyes became dark and glared into his.

"Whatever you're trying to achieve, isn't going to work," she stated, her face close to his as she shuffled out of his grip, and began storming away from him angrily. Katherine wasn't sure what exactly what it was that he wanted from her, but this time, she actually didn't have a plan B, wasn't steps ahead of him, and that infuriated her. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she continued stomping away. Tonight would not be the night that she would cry; tonight would not be the night that she allowed Stefan to win.

Stefan rolled his eyes, vampire speeding after her. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her backside into him. He felt her relax against him and whispered her name into her ear.

"Katherine.." he whispered, beginning to leave small kisses on her neck and was reaching his goal of seducing her. Whatever he had to do to get her humanity back on, he would. After all, Elena was a sweet, innocent girl before she became a vampire and turned off her humanity. Then she became Katherine 2.0. Just think, Katherine by herself was like that, and if she turned off her humanity, imagine what she would do.

Katherine stopped in her tracks, allowing him to pull her into him, not fighting against it. Her head tilted a bit, falling against his chest as her eyelids shut.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, suppressing a small moan. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned under her breath, knowing he wanted something.

Stefan smirked against her skin and murmured, knowing she thought that he wanted something. "Can't I just be nice without wanting something?" he continued kissing up and down her neck and moved his hand all around her body, leaving the other and squeezing her hip.

Katherine remained breathing slowly and heavily, as her body slightly collapsed into his, bringing the two even closer than they were before.

"I turned it back on last night.." she told him under her breath, her voice almost inaudible, yet he heard every word. She didn't know, but she was sure that her humanity was at least part of it.

Stefan kept going, and not stopping. "Is this true?" he questioned, his kisses beginning to slow down. He moved a hand to the strap of her dress, pulling it off her shoulder seductively, to land on her upper arm. He began kissing there, starting to go faster. He squeezed her hips, pulling her even closer to him. He allowed his eyes to slowly closed as he kissed her, humming slightly.

Katherine slowly nodded, as a small moan emitted from her lips. She practically melted into his arms.

"I was pretending that it was off, so I wouldn't have to say goodbye tomorrow," she managed to say through her heavy breaths as he continuously kissed all over her neck and shoulder, slightly going weak in her knees.

Stefan held her up, being the only thing keeping her stably on the ground. He left one small kiss and looked up, flushed.

"Wh.. what are you talking about 'saying goodbye?'" he asked, a bit concerned. He could feel his feelings for Katherine becoming heightened. He almost felt bad for her.. or maybe he actually did.

Katherine recollected her posture, her breath catching up back to normal. She bit her lip a little, as she wasn't expecting him to find out that she was leaving.

"I'm, uh, leaving, Stefan," she said sheepishly, turning around to his, but not as close as it was before.

Stefan looked down, feeling a bit ashamed. He frowned and coughed, blinking a couple of times.

"Why?.." he mumbled, slightly looking up at her, a frown still upon his face. He sighed and studied her figure. She really did look beautiful. But she was changing, becoming more genuine. She actually seemed nicer than Elena at the moment.

Katherine glanced away, biting down harder on her bottom lip. "Klaus wants me dead.. again," she stated quietly, but Stefan could tell that wasn't the only reason. Katherine brought her eyes back to Stefan's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their faces were only centimeters apart.

"And.." she paused, "you can kiss me all you want, but it's always going to be Elena, Stefan.." she said, her eyes looking down.

Stefan saldy looked a Katherine. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up. "Hey.. forget Elena. She'll probably just end up going to Damon if she gets the cure anyway," he looked at her truthfully, flashing her a warm smile.

"Katherine, I'll protect you. I will do anything in my power to keep you safe," he sighed and chuckled, looking down. "I.. I.. Katherine, I think I'm beginnging to fall in love with you. I don't know why, but I just feel something.. something unresolved, something here, between us.

Katherine's eyebrows knitted together a bit in confusion, as she had never once expected those words to come out of his mouth. She was clearly taken aback by surprise, and had fallen speechless.. which was definitely something that didn't happen everyday for Katherine.

"This is usually where you pull out a wooden stake and kill me, you know," she joked with a small laugh, glancing down before her eyes looked back up and met his.

Stefan let out a heavy breath and nodded, looking deep into her soul, "No, not anymore at least." He took her hand in his, locking their fingers together. "Why are you suddenly so nice? What's with the change of heart?" He asked her sweetly, smiling at her a bit, but still staying serious. He was fond of this new Katherine, but he was still curious about it.

Katherine smiled a bit as their fingers interlocked, glancing down at them before looking back up at Stefan. She looked away from him for a moment, trying to figure out away to change his question into a taunting answer. She just didn't want him to know the truth. A small laugh of amusment escaped her lips at his question as she looked back at him. "Can't I be nice to you without wanting something?" she questioned, playfully mocking his earlier words with laughter. "No ulterior motives, I promise."

Stefan squinted at her playfully as she spoke and his smile widened, "Right." He began to stroll along the road, heading to the boarding house and dragging her along with him.

"You have anywhere to stay?" he asked her, out of nowhere. He was hoping she'd stay with him for the night. Something was definitely going on with his heart and where it was taking him.

Katherine walked beside him, slightly sway their connected hands as she did so and shook her head at his question.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' as she spoke. "I suppose I'll just have to stay out in the woods all night, lonely, cold, desperate.." she trailed off in a joking, overdramatic tone. She was wondering whether Stefan actually was falling in love with her, or if he was fooling himself.

Stefan rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly to himself. After about a minute, he'd gotten serious again and looked over at her, still walking.

"You're welcome to staying with me.. We have really no room with Jeremy, Elena, and Damon. But then again, you can stay with me," He said nervously, afraid she may feel uncomfortable. He smiled though, at the thought. He really was falling for her. He wanted so badly to wake up next to her the next morning.

* * *

**Person: Whaat?! Whaat?! Whaat?! OMG! Katherine leaving, and having a secret? Stefan acting cray for Kat? WHAT IS THIS? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HANGING!**

**Me: Sorry, you'll just have to wait until next time! But you can obviously see the tension between the two. Very passionate. I will let you all know that in the next chapter, and chapters ahead, they will have a few obstacles. Okay, a couple big ones.. but they always try very hard to get through them.**

**So, hope y'all liked this and I'll talking to you next time! Bye! (:**


End file.
